omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Character Synopsis Lucy is the main character, protagonist and anti-heroine/anti-villainess of the Elfen Lied series. The so-called 'Queen' Diclonius, Kaede (also known as Lucy and Nyu) was both ruthlessly tormented and at times was herself a sadistic tormentor, driven by both the cruelty she found so often in life, but also by the knowledge that love and acceptance were possible. Her great love was Kouta, a boy she met when they were children and again when they were young adults. Elfen Lied is, at its core, defined by her love for and relationship with Kouta, marked by some joy but also by deepest tragedy. As a Diclonius, Kaede possessed power rivaled by few others of her kind, and control over her vectors, mostly invisible telekinetic 'arms', virtually second to none. She was also capable of spreading the Diclonius mutation to the children born to people she infected, with the idea of replacing normal humans with her kind. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B to 9-A | 8-C | 7-C, likely 7-B, potentially 6-C | High 6-A to 5-B Verse: Elfen Lied Name: Lucy, Kaede, Nyu Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Diclonius (a kind of mutant) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via her vectors, Vectors, Regeneration (Low, possibly at least Low-Mid), intangibility and through that durability negation for Vectors, Healing (Can piece the cells of the one she wants to heal to close his wounds, albeit at the cost of her body melting) Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Anime) to Small Building Level (Manga, caused an explosion that created a large hole through a four story building well before the events of the first chapter) | Building Level | Town Level (Drilled a 2+ kilometer deep hole through the bedrock of a small island, causing an explosion that triggered a 30+ meter tall wave/ tsunami and then later sank it completely via chain reaction), likely City Level (was capable of casually creating a giant storm), potentially Island Level (Casually made an island sink down) | Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level (Was created as an eradication device for humankind as a whole and her vectors were physically effecting the world, Which according to Lucy herself implied to include The Earth itself) (can ignore conventional durability by attacking the nerves) Speed: Supersonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Catches great numbers of bullets with ease) | Unknown, likely higher than in Base | Unknown, likely higher than in Base | Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions (Stopped an SM-3 missile a few dozen meters after it was launched while likely kilometers away in Enoshima on a lighthouse in the middle of healing Kouta) and Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with her vectors (Her vectors flew to outer space at very fast speeds) Lifting Ability: Class 25 | Class 25 | At least Class 25, likely higher | Likely Class T Striking Ability: Wall Class to Small Building Class | Building Class | Town Class, likely City Level, potentially Island Level | Multi-Continent Class to Planet Class Durability: At least Small Building Level (Survived an explosion that destroyed a small building without much harm) | Building Level | Town Level, likely City Level, potentially Island Level | Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level Stamina: Average | Low | Low | Very Low Range: Standard melee range (2 meters, Higher by throwing objects) | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her vectors. (5 meters, Higher by throwing objects) | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with her vectors. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with her vectors. Intelligence: Average | Average | High (Deduced the ability to piece the cells of the injured through her own powers to heal Kouta) | Low (Is just a rampaging monster) Weaknesses: If she loses their horns, she'll lose her vectors as well | Same, along with lower stamina | Same | Slowly melts herself, healing someone would accelerate the melting of her body Versions: Base | Long Horns | Pre-Melting (After losing long horns) | Melting EoS (Very angry/out of control) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None, though usually makes use of objects around her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vectors:' Vectors are a Diclonius invisible arms. They possess superhuman strength and can be used to hit people, throw objects to produce similar effects as bullets, cut things and to jump and move around faster by pushing off the ground or pulling up on objects. Vectors can be made intangible in order to produce damage inside an opponents body (for example brain or heart) and will deflect projectiles on their own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:Yandere Category:Yangires Category:Regenerators Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5